A Star in the Sky
by PenelopeDalton
Summary: Yvaine and Tristian's daughter, Imelda, finds out about her family tree on both sides of the wall.First fanfic reviews are wanted.
1. A Star in the Sky

The sky was a beautiful, rich midnight blue as it always was in Stormhold. The stars twinkled brightly and Imelda could feel them smiling at her. She often wondered what it would be like to be a star, her mother always said it was a lonely life if you didn't have anyone to share it with, but it sounded like it'd be a good job. Imelda loved to watch people and she loved how the tiniest emotion could easily change your whole face and demeanour, it was truly a magical thing. She also loved to stare at the sky and watch its beauty unfold before her eyes, so to be up there with the stars she watched would be heavenly.

"Come on dear, it's time for us to go, the stars can wait" Her mother, Yvaine, called from the bedroom.

"Coming" Imelda replied although she didn't actually move, she just looked down at her dress and sighed, if only she were a normal girl rather than the heir to the throne, they didn't have to go to balls and formal dinners, they could party and have fun. Stars probably didn't have to go to those sorts of things either and it's not like it's a hard job to shine, plus it means you get to stay up all night. Sometimes, most times, Imelda wished she were someone else, anyone else. It wasn't that she didn't love the kingdom but she just didn't want to rule it.

"Imelda!" She could tell her mother was starting to get annoyed.

She pushed herself away from the balcony in front of her and headed inside, her mother was right, the stars would wait, and one day, she'd be waiting with them.


	2. Becoming an Adult

The room was packed with people pushing and shoving each other to get through. Waiters circled the room with trays balanced precariously on their hands carrying drinks and appetisers of beautiful colours and smells. Delicately laid tables filled the room but hardly anyone was sat at them. All in all it was a bit of a frenzy, as it always was, but as soon as Yvaine and Tristan walked into the room everything went deadly silent and you could probably hear a pin drop if anyone dared to drop one. It wasn't that either of the royals were strict about the behaviour of their subjects, it was just that everyone loved and respected them so much that they would do anything for them. It was a great place to live and Stormhold had the best rulers it had had for centuries.

Even when the royal couple were seated, the congregation stayed standing; they were still waiting for the main guest. When Imelda walked in a gasp ran through the room, she looked like a princess, she was, but at that moment she looked like one that had just jumped out of a fairytale book. She was beautiful and it was clear from their faces that all the men in the room were appreciative. But that was okay, because that was what she was there for.

The evening was a tradition in Stormhold, it was what some cultures might called a coming out party, where the guest is seen to become an adult in the eyes of those present. It meant that she was of marriageable age and that she was ready to take on the world. Every girl of Imelda's age had to go through it, but it was slightly different for a royal. All eyes were glued to her as she moved to take her place in front of the crowd. She curtsied and a roar of clapping rose from the audience.

King Tristan stood and showed his daughter to her seat, a throne of purple with golden leaves carved around the top. He introduced her and then presented her with a crown.

It was only a small one, but it was the most beautiful that Imelda had ever seen, a shining silver ring dotted with diamonds and rubies that bounced the light around the room as he moved it in his hands. Imelda had prayed that she got this crown, it had been her great great grandmother's crown and she had admired it ever since the day her grandmother, Una, had shown it to her. It felt right on her head, like it was almost meant for her to wear, like it had been made for her. She loved it and she almost didn't hear her father announce the start of the dinner because she was so happy and engrossed in her crown.

Waiters buzzed from table to table carrying chicken and beef and some gooey vegetarian dish. The excitement and cheer was contagious and everyone wore a bright smile on their face. It was a joyous atmosphere and Imelda was more happy than most, she had finally outgrown the title of child and could now do things differently, she already felt more mature and with the crown on her head she felt like true royalty.

Sat above the crowd she could hear titbits of conversation as they floated through the room.

"Yes, well last week I was in Tryca Square, it was wonderful, of course." Imelda had always dreamt of travelling and hearing the lords and ladies of the kingdom retell their tales it made her yearn for a new place, a change of scenery. Maybe she could go, now that she was an adult , but of course she had to stay and find a suitor, or she could just not. Imelda was surprised by her own rebellious feelings; she had never felt like disobeying tradition or her parents' wishes before. _It must be adulthood,_ she thought, _I'm a new person now, a women. I can do what I want, when I want. _

_Why not?_


	3. Taking a Trip

**Authors Note: I'm really not very good at dialog so i would really appreciate some feedback on how the speech works.**

After the party Imelda was exhausted, she'd spent the whole night talking to every type of boy that existed, every one of them hoping that she would pick them. She hadn't. She hadn't picked anyone yet, and she wasn't sure she ever would. None of the men assembled at the party had been even a little bit appealing and it wasn't for lack of turn out – With her beautiful blue eyes and blonde hair she was a very desirable bride to any young bachelor - anyway she felt that a lot of them were too full of themselves for her liking.

She felt like collapsing onto her bed, but she couldn't yet, she had to ask her parents about her idea.

"Mom, Dad, can I talk to you a second?" she called through the long corridors of the castle. Their room was only a few doors down so they were sure to hear her.

"Of course darling, what is it?"Her mother arrived first a minute later with her father trailing just behind.

"I was thinking that maybe I could go on a trip, just for a month or so, you know before I get engaged and all that. " She tried to make it sound casual so that it sounded like it was no big deal.

"We don't expect you to get engaged dear, but surely you're still too young to venture out alone" Her mother's worry was clear on her face.

"Mom!" Imelda complained "I'm eighteen and it's not like it matters anyway, I'm going whether you like it or not, I just wanted to go with your blessing." She headed for the door a tear breaking from her eye. She'd only just managed to stop her voice from breaking. Why couldn't they just let her try and be herself for once, instead of the perfect princess picture they made for her?

She had nearly made it out when her father caught her wrist.

" Hunny, it's dangerous out there and we just don't want you to get hurt."

_Dangerous? Yeah right ._Imelda was fed up of them being over protective, all of her friends were allowed out alone, so why wasn't she?

She asked her parents this and exchanged a look that conveyed a whole conversation between them.

"I think it's time that we told you about your heritage." Her father looked worried and regretful as if he hoped he would never have to have this conversation.

"The thing is..." her mother began, searching for the words in the air around her. " I was born a star, the ones in the sky and so as such you have half of those genetics in you."

Imelda was too stunned to speak. She could hardly believe it, but she did believe it because it would explain so much and it was something she had wished for most of her life.

"it may seem like a dream come true but it's dangerous for a star in this world and some witches will do anything to get their hands on one, even one who is only half as powerful, like you."

Imelda wasn't quite sure what to say and so didn't say anything.

Her father stepped in for her "I know this is a lot to take in right now, so I'll take you to the library tomorrow and we can find out a bit more about it, okay?"

Imelda nodded excitedly, of course she wanted to know more and most importantly she wanted to know how she could get herself up in the sky , back where she belongs.


	4. Sorry

I'm sorry for the long wait and I'm afraid you'll have to wait a little longer. I'm having trouble fitting in time to work on this story due to exams and other commitments, I will hopefully return to it in a couple of months .


End file.
